I Saw That Coming a Mile Away
by patricia51
Summary: A month or so after the events of "I Didn't See That Coming/Her Passing" Carly and Sam complete the circle. Off stage appearances by Jade and Tori. Femslash. Cam, Rated "M".


I Saw That Coming a Mile Away by patricia51

(A month or so after the events of "I Didn't See That Coming/Her Passing" Carly and Sam complete the circle. Off stage appearances by Jade and Tori. Femslash. Cam, Rated "M".)

"Shut UP!" Carly Shay giggled into her cell phone. "When? How? Tell me all about it." She listened and laughed again.

"Really? Oh gosh that's so hot! But I mean I never really thought that was her style. Black sexy lingerie I mean. You didn't either? Whew, I bet it was a surprise. And a turn-on! So tell me all the rest of the details."

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Oh wow!" Carly suddenly realized that her left hand had dropped to the front of her skirt. She cast a quick glance at her bedroom door. Closed and Spencer was away. That left Freddie and Sam as possible visitors. Freddie would never walk into her room without knocking so really Sam was the only worry. She bit her lip as her hand continued its assault on her virtue, hiking her skirt up around her waist before pulling her panties to the side. To heck with Sam!

Carly stretched out on her bed. "Go on," she said breathlessly to the person on the other end of the connection. "I'm ready now."

"That's exactly what I'm doing," she confessed with a gasp as she pressed first her index finger and then her second finger into herself. She spread them and began to twist and turn her wrist back and forth. "Are you going to tell me you're not as hot and bothered as I am? I thought so. You're doing the same thing I am aren't you?" Her thumb slipped to that very special spot and began to rub.

"You did huh? How did she taste? Was she as yummy as I bet I was? You were delicious. I can taste you all over again right now. Mmmmm. I bet. Mmmmmmm. Oh God." Her hand began to speed up, strumming herself faster and faster until it was nearly a blur in its motion. Her back arched until only her shoulders and feet supported her. "Oh God I'm cumming!"

Carly collapsed back onto the bed. "Wow, that was awesome," she chuckled into her phone. "The idea of you and her is so hot."

"Of course I'm jealous but of her, not you. Besides, you're all the way down in Los Angeles and the chances of us seeing each other anytime soon are pretty remote after all," the web show hostess pointed out.

The slender teen sighed. "No Tori, Sam and I haven't done anything yet. She's my best friend that's why. What if she doesn't feel the same way as I do? I could lose her."

"Yes I realize that she and Jade spent the night together just like you and I did. Yes it surprised me. What part? All of it. You and me and the two of them. Yes I'm attracted to her; I have been for a long time. Okay well I'll think about it at least okay? Take care. Bye now."

Carly closed her phone and looked at it. Tori was right. What had happened between her and the Latina actress from LA had brought the feelings to the surface she had about her best friend. She had to figure some way to deal with them. Even as she did an image of the blonde popped into her head, the way she had looked when she was trying to be all "girly" or when she dressed up to go ask Gibby to the Girl's Choice dance. Sam really WAS sexy when she put her mind to it. It just wasn't for her though Carly concluded. It was for boys. But then there was Jade after all? Maybe it just wasn't HER that Sam found attractive. She sighed again. Sometimes things were just too complicated.

That evening Sam was on her phone talking to Jade and finding out the details of what had happened down in LA.

"You're kidding, right? No while I think of you in black it always involves you being in boots and leather and stuff like that." She grinned. "At least to start out with. Later on I see that stuff kinda tossed all over the floor. But a black nightie?"

"Not that I don't think that it, you, sound awesome like that," Sam hastened to add. "The whole thing just caught me off guard. No I haven't thought about wearing anything like that, I leave all that up to Carly. Oh that was what you meant? I dunno Jade. Yes I think she's cute. Okay she's pretty hot and I'd like to feel her against me. Or under me with her legs wrapped around me and... Stop it Jade!"

Sam laughed but there was a quaver in that laughter. "You sneak! Now you have me all hot and bothered. Oh don't act innocent Jade, that's not something you are good at. Even when you use that southern accent voice and get all fluttery and girly."

"Girly? I mean Jade yeah I know that outfit worked pretty well," she grinned again, "again and with you but generally it's just not me. I mean I don't even wear panti... pant... girlie underwear."

"Okay I'll think about it. Seriously. I don't know when we might get down to LA. Save me a lap dance for when we do."

Closing her phone Sam looked as thoughtful as she ever did. Thoughts swirled in her mind, thoughts of Jade, thoughts of Carly even thoughts of Tori. But those thoughts kept coming back to her best friend. Still sitting down she slumped back, shrugged and stuck her hand down the front of her shorts. And inside her boxers. In a short time loud moans and gasps of her best friend's name filled the room.

The next week would have been nearly a scene of high comedy to any impartial observer as both Sam and Carly tried to subtlety attract the other girl's attention. An attention that was not like they had thought existed for each other. There were fleeting touches, longing looks and even hushed innuendoes. Well, the latter all came from Carly. Sam found herself just about speechless since all she could think of to say was "I want to take you to bed". It was becoming tempting though to cast caution to the winds, caution being something Samantha Puckett never had in great measure, and try that line. Sam dressed girlie and Carly countered with trying to match Sam's unusual fashion ideas, both frustrated that the other didn't seem to respond. What neither considered was that each of them was working so hard to show the other their interest they both were completely oblivious to the signals the other one was giving out.

Finally Fate, which must have been getting a chuckle out of the erratic and usually cross purpose courtship between the two teen girls decided to step in and lend a hand. Saturday afternoon arrived and Sam arrived at the Shay apartment right after Spencer left on a trip with Socko to the junkyard. Meanwhile Carly had washed her hair and was sitting at her custom make-up table blowing it dry. Fresh from the shower all she had donned was a pair of skimpy panties.

Sam of course never knocked or waited for invitations to come into a room or anywhere else. So she never slowed as she mounted the stairs to Carly's bedroom and breezed in the door. Although Carly was not unaccustomed to Sam's sudden appearances this time she was caught by surprise. She stood up and turned around.

"Hey Carls," Sam started before coming to an abrupt stop, both physically and verbally. Instead she simply stared.

It was funny, Sam thought. For someone who was basically wearing nothing at all Carly actually was covered in the most important places. Her bikini panties might be small, and deliciously tight across her bottom Sam was willing to bet, but they hid what they were designed to hide. And Carly's hair...

It hung down in front of her as though it had been strategically placed to cover her small but curvy breasts. The strands swayed slightly from the still running blow dryer behind Carly. Straining her eyes Sam thought momentarily she could make out the pink nipples tipping Carly's orbs. Somehow them being hidden only by her hair made the sight of her best friend even hotter. Rather than taking away from Sam's excitement the sight built it.

Neither girl spoke. Neither could think of words nor wanted to break the spell that seemed to have taken them both. Both girls stood still. Then, moving nearly in slow motion, Sam reached out with both hands.

Her fingers brushed Carly's hair at both sides of the taller girl's face. They lingered there, combing the dark locks. Then they moved down, nearly tangled in the long strands. Finally they reached their destination. Even then they hesitated, slowly pushing the concealment away until nothing covered the small firm breasts and the hard pink tips jutting from them. Sam's gaze feasted on them, a gaze that revealed her hunger.

As if they were fragile objects ready to shatter Sam's index fingers reached out to barely touch their targets. This time there was a reaction from Carly, a drawing in of breath that wasn't quite a gasp but was music to the wears of the blonde girl. The tips of the touching fingers began to roll the nipples in little circles. Those circles became more pronounced and then thumbs joined forefingers. They tightened and tugged.

This time Carly moaned. And that sound was like a cannon shot. Sam stepped in and crushed Carly in her arms, a tight hug that was returned just as fervently. Mouths sought each other and locked. The taller girl's hands scrabbled at Sam's back, tugging the pullover top out of the shorts it was tucked into. Sam's left hand stayed on Carly's back. The right dropped to cup the web show hostess's tight little butt.

Sam swung Carly around, the teen girls still kissing wildly. Like a choreographed dance the pair took a step together; Carly backwards and Sam forwards. Another step followed. Steps followed steps and without losing touch with each other they kept going until Carly's legs touched her bed. Then Sam's aggressive nature took over.

She pushed Carly down on the bed. Frantically she pried at her tennis shoes and managed to lever them off as Carly squirmed all the way on to the mattress. Then Sam sprang on the bed too, straddling Carly's hips as she knelt over the other girl. Her arms crossed. Catching the hem of her top where Carly had pulled it free she yanked it over her head. Moments later she threw her plain white bra in the same general direction her top had gone.

Carly's eyes widened as Sam's breasts spilled free, the dark brown nipples tipping them as they swayed. Her hands itched to touch them, cup them, explore them and bring them to her hungry lips. But instead her hands darted to the front of Sam's shorts. Her need made her fingers clumsy as she struggled to unsnap and then unzip them. She managed to loosen the grip the material had on the other girl just in time.

Sam fell forward, catching herself on her hands, and now both girls gasped as their bare breasts touched. Sam's nipples proved to be just as hard as her friend's were. Tumbling curls of blonde hair hid their faces as Sam lowered her head and kissed Carly again. As she did her arms and knees gave way and she flattened her body against the slender form of the other girl.

"Sam!" Carly cried out, the first words either of them had said.

"Carly," Sam breathed back in a husky voice.

The pair rolled back and forth on the big bed. Now Sam was on top and raised her hips momentarily as Carly fought to push the blonde's shorts and boxers down her hips. Now Carly was on top and Sam nearly tore the white flowered panties from the slender body over her. Legs kicked wildly. Carly's panties caught on her big toe and she nearly bucked Sam off the bed as she her foot and leg flailed in the air until the skimpy garment, already soaked with her arousal, finally fell off. Sam gave a mighty kick and something crashed to the rug as her shorts sailed somewhere and took whatever object they hit with them. Neither girl looked. Neither girl cared, not even Carly. Both were only interested in the exploration of the other girl, an exploration they both had been dreaming of for ages.

Surprisingly Carly was unwilling to let Sam take full control, although she nearly gave in when the tough blonde pinned her, pushed her legs apart with a knee and began to grind against her. Not that the dark-haired girl didn't love Sam thrusting her wetness against her own but she wanted more than to just lay there, even though her legs lifted to clamp around Sam's body. She thrust back and then just as the pair nearly reached climax she rolled to one side. Caught off guard Sam toppled.

Now side-by-side Carly slid her hand between Sam's legs and then pinned it there with a slender shapely thigh. She entered her friend with one finger and then added a second while her thumb rocked Sam's already unhooded pearl. Her free hand gripped one hip, the fingers splaying over the roundness of the other girl's butt. Sam responded by sawing her own leg against Carly's wet sex and engulfing a firm little breast with her mouth. One hand seized the other, fingers tugging the nipple but it wasn't until those fingers closed and tugged sharply that Carly bucked as wildly as Sam was doing.

Back and forth the two teen lovers rolled. Carly spread her fingers inside Sam and rubbed her thumb wildly against Sam. The blonde responded, tugging and pulling on the dark-haired girl's nipples and then spearing a finger up Carly's dark puckered opening. A thigh glistening with nectar ground harder and harder and the Carly arched, impaling herself on Sam's finger deep in her butt. The first spasms shot though both girls. Fingers pumped. Hands twisted. Lips tugged and tongues were drug over sensitive skin as the two girls crushed themselves together. With a tremendous explosion deep inside each one they both orgasmed and collapsed into each other's arms.

Eventually breathing and heart rates returned to something close to normal levels. Sam pillowed her head on Carly's shoulder. The taller girl wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder and they snuggled together.

"Whew," commented Carly, a sparkle in her eyes.

"You bet," responded Sam.

"I thought you were never going to respond to me," Carly said.

"Me? I thought I was supposed to be the unobservant one but I couldn't get your attention for anything this last week or so," Sam shot back. "It's a good thing you finally came up with that outfit you were wearing when I got here. How did you know I was coming by the way?"

"I didn't. I was just out of the shower."

"You mean?"

"Yep. The whole thing was an accident." The two girls looked at each other laughed.

After they sobered Sam actually looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder then."

"Wonder what?"

"How good it might be if we actually knew what was happening?"

"I can't imagine how much better it could... Sam, what are you doing?"

The blonde girl's hand had been resting on Carly's tummy. It had started moving in little circles and then started sliding down, first over Carly s mound and then between her legs.

"I'm starting round two of course."

With That Sam rolled back on top of Carly and kissed her. Before the dark-haired girl surrendered to her new lover a thought crossed her mind.

"I wonder what Tori is going to think about this?" And then she stopped wondering and started making love with Sam.

(The End)


End file.
